HIdden in Plain Sight, BJ short series, Valentine
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker and Jess are in love.  It's obvious to everyone but two very important people: Becker and Jess.  Valentine theme.  Inspired by the original drabble.
1. Chapter 1 Drabble

Title: Hidden in Plain Sight

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: None

Ratings: G

Description: Becker and Jess are in love. It's obvious to everyone but two very important people: Becker and Jess. Valentine theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Notes: I'm still reeling from the Armageddon stories, plus I'm feeling a bt sick. So, these are (hopefully) a short series of fun episodes, all stemming from the Hidden in Plain Sight drabble I wrote for Primeval 100 challenge 249: Hidden in Plain Sight. I've gotten lots of requests for a sequel. Here we go...

The original drabble is Chapter One, proceed to Chapter Two if you've read it. Thank you.

Hidden in Plain Sight, Chapter One

The team walked into the canteen.

"I'm reserving spaces for the Valentine meal," said Chef Bernie. "Put you three couples down?"

Becker and Jess blushed.

"We aren't," began Jess.

"A couple," finished Becker.

Bernie smirked. "No? You're in sync and always together. You each insist I stock the other's favorite: chocolate or strawberries."

"I have to go," said Becker.

"ADD stuff," said Jess.

The others burst out laughing.

"They are a couple," said Emily.

"It's hidden in plain sight," said Abby.

Connor smirked evilly. "Put them down anyway."

Matt chuckled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jess and Becker."

The End


	2. Chapter 2 Lunch

Title: Hidden in Plain Sight

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: None

Ratings: G

Description: Becker and Jess are in love. It's obvious to everyone but two very important people: Becker and Jess. Valentine theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Notes: I'm still reeling from the Armageddon stories, plus I'm feeling a bt sick. So, these are (hopefully) a short series of fun episodes, all stemming from the Hidden in Plain Sight drabble I wrote for Primeval 100 challenge 249: Hidden in Plain Sight. I've gotten lots of requests for a sequel. Here we go...

The original drabble is Chapter One.

Chapter Two, Lunch

"Lunch wasn't embarrassing," said Jess.

Becker shrugged. "Ignore them."

"It didn't bother you?"

He shook his head.

She grimaced. "It did me. Plus I'm starving."

He smiled. "Vending machines?"

She nodded. They walked together. He he held her coins while she chose.

"The chocolate biscuits are on the bottom," he said.

"Thanks. Next to the protein bar, want it?"

He nodded.

"I guess we do know each other pretty well," said Jess.

"So?"

"Maybe...Nothing."

He looked at her. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and he smiled.

He carried the food, she the drinks, into the empty break room. He opened her diet soda, and she unwrapped his protein bar.

Without realizing it, they smiled at each other and scooted closer.

"This isn't the best lunch you know," he said. "Want to grab Chinese later?"

"Sure," she said.

A couple of techs walked by, smirking at them.

Jess sighed. "I hate that: the whispers and looks."

"You're the one who won't let me do anything about it."

"I'm sorry, I don't want you maiming our co-workers."

He laughed. "I'm sorry you're so upset, Jess."

She shrugged.

"I like hanging out with you."

She blushed. "I do too."

He smiled pleasantly. "Then let's not care what idiots think."

Jess smiled. "Let's not."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3 Jess Prepares on Valentine's

Chapter Three, Jess Prepares on Valentine's Day

Abby walked by Jess' room and heard singing.

"I think I love you..."

Abby stifled a giggle.

"But what am I so afraid of...blah, blah..."

Abby peaked inside. Jess wore a short, flouncy, red skirt. It was very flirty and cute. With it was a matching red top, with three-quarter sleeves that were worn off the shoulders, leaving them bare. The outfit was surprisingly simple, except for three tiered ruffles lining the straight neckline and a shiny thin, red belt at her waist.

"Cute but sexy," said Abby.

"Just what I wanted," said Jess.

She strapped black wedges on her feet, as Abby asked, with a smirk, "Anyone in particular you're dressing for?"

Jess grimaced. "No, can't a girl dress for Valentine's Day without trying to impress anyone?"

"Of course, Jess. Sorry. I was just teasing."

"I know. I'm just...tired of it," she said. "Becker thinks I'm being over sensitive."

Abby smiled at her mention of the 'B' word. "Does he?"

"Yes, and he's right. I'm going to just relax and enjoy the day. Now, where are my Valentines?" She scooped a bunch of cards, and chocolates into a bag.

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Everyone likes to be remembered, right?" she asked, smiling. "Happy V Day, Abby," she said, handing her a heart shaped box.

"Thanks, Jess. Yours is on the kitchen table."

"Yay!" cried, Jess, running to the kitchen.

She nearly ran over Connor. "Sorry."

"It's OK. It's your national holiday, so you're excused."

Jess smiled. "I do love chocolate day. Thanks you guys!" she cried, seeing the red large heart. She tore into it and crammed five pieces in her mouth. "Mmmm."

"Ahem?"

"Oh, orry, Onner. Ap Alenine's Ay," she tried to say through the chocolate as she took a small red package from her bag.

Connor unwrapped it. "Cool! A Padme and Anakin Valentine mug! Thanks, Jess."

"You're welcome. Ready to go to work?"

"Sure," said Abby.

"Jess, you're about to lose one of your Valentines," said Connor.

Jess caught the large square tin just before it fell. Unlike the others, which were pastel and romantic, it was shiny, classic black and white and masculine. The only hint that it was a Valentine was a small heart tag.

"No! Becker's strawberry crisps! What if they're broken?"

"I'm sure they're fine, Jess," said Abby.

"I really hope so," she said, clearly upset.

"For Becker, huh?" asked Connor, smirking.

Jess snapped. "It's just a friendly valentine, like for you and Abby!"

"Sorry, take it easy."

Jess was upset and frazzled. "I'm sorry."

"No worries," he said with a smile, "Here, let me get the door for you."

"Thank you, Connor," said Jess, holding the tin very carefully.

"Friendly Valentine," he whispered as Abby passed. She shushed him, and they left for the ARC.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4 Becker Prepares a Valentine

Chapter Four, Becker Prepares a Valentine's

"May I help you sir?"

"Um, yeah. I need a box of chocolate. A valentine."

"What kind of chocolate?"

"She'll love anything without orange."

The sales lady smiled. "My kind of customer. How big of a box?"

Becker laughed. "I can't afford a big enough box, that's how big."

She laughed. "Definitely my kind of customer. Alright then, how much do you want to spend?"

He frowned. "More than I should. How about more than thirty, less than seventy. Is that good?"

"If you want her to fall in love with you, yes," she said, smiling.

Becker blushed. "We're just friends."

"Oh, in that case, you might want to spend less, and get something less frilly and fancy."

"No, I think it'll be fine. Perfect, in fact," he said, blushing.

"I didn't mean anything sir. I just wanted to caution you, as a chocolate lover myself. Be prepared."

Becker chuckled. "OK. Thanks."

"Large box anyway?"

"Yes, please."

"Did you want it frilly and fancy?"

"Yes, very frilly, very girly. Lots of color too."

"I think I have the perfect box for your friend," said the sales lady. She came back carrying a red heart, covered with red lace and red jewels, and decorated in the corner with a spray of tiny, silk roses in purples, yellows and pinks.

"Wow, that does look perfect. What kind of chocolate is inside?"

"All kinds: truffles, milk, dark, pretzels, chocolates, rose creams, and many, many more. It's weight is over five pounds."

Becker smiled. He instantly heard Jess squealing, saw her jumping up and down and almost felt her hugging him tightly.

"I'll take it."

"It is in the higher range of the prices you gave me."

"It's worth it, thank you."

"Shall I wrap it up?"

"No, it makes quite an impression this way."

She smiled. "I have several small cards, if you'd care for one."

"Thank you, yes."

Becker struggled with what to write on the card.

"If I may sir, this friend, she's somewhere in between, isn't she?"

He blushed again. "I...maybe. Actually, I'm a little..." he gave up and sighed.

"It's alright, sir. The way you smile and blush when you think of her, though, I think she may perhaps be more than a friend. This gift might change that, you know."

Becker smirked. "I think maybe that's the idea. Maybe."

She smiled and laughed. "Good luck, sir."

"Thank you. You've been very helpful, and not at all embarrassing."

She laughed with joy. "I'm glad. I'm aware that matters of the heart can often be confusing and embarrassing, unfortunately."

He nodded. "Well, goodbye. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, sir. You as well."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5 Delivery

Chapter Five, Delivery

Jess spent the morning handing out Valentines. All except one. She kept the best for last. She couldn't find Becker though. He wasn't in Ops, the armory, the shooting range, or the break room.

"Where can he be?"

"Who?" asked Emily.

"Oh, uh, no one," said Jess.

"What's that you're holding?" asked Matt.

"It's awful dark for a valentine," said Emily.

Matt smiled. "It reminds me of Becker," he said.

"It does in fact," agreed Emily.

"Excuse me," Jess said with a frown. "I have pressing ARC business to attend to."

The couple smirked as she walked away.

Becker wasn't having much better luck. He'd managed to conceal the huge heart in his gym bag, but couldn't find Jess. Plus, since most people knew he dumped his stuff off in the locker room when he came in, he was getting curious looks.

"Incursion?" asked Connor. "You're not hiding a creature in there are you?" He smiled.

"Never mind," muttered Becker.

Connor smirked as the Captain moved past him.

Becker moved gruffly down the halls.

"Have you seen Jess?" he asked Lester.

"No, and you better not be trying to sneak firearms in here, again," Lester replied.

Becker rolled his eyes. He decided to wait til lunch, so he went to the locker room to store the heart.

"Shoot," said Jess, stomping her wedge. "I guess I'll have to wait til lunch. I'll just stick this in my locker," she said aloud.

Jess walked in as Becker was taking a lovely red heart out of his gym bag.

"Ooh! That is gorgeous, Becker!" she cried, running up to him.

His face turned red, but he broke out into a smile. "Well, then, I guess that's good," he said.

She looked up, puzzled.

"I like that," he said, seeing the box she held. "It's classy and sleek. Nice. Who ever gave you that has excellent taste."

She busted out laughing. "I'm so glad! Read the tag," she said, smiling brightly.

He read his name and smiled. "For me?"

Jess nodded.

"It's perfect, Jess. It's me," he said, smiling.

"I know! As soon as I saw it, I said, 'that's Becker.' Wait until you taste what's inside."

Becker's smile turned sheepish. "I'm not a big fan of chocolate."

Jess tried to put on a pouty face. "Just try them, please?"

"Sure."

"Now, who's the lucky recipient of that? Or did Matt or Connor give it to you as a joke?"

Becker laughed. "No, and it's a good thing, too. My trigger finger is especially itchy today."

Jess laughed.

"Actually," he said. "I bought it for someone."

Jess' face fell and she blinked back tears. "Oh."

Becker smiled. "Read it."

She reluctantly looked at the tag and then screamed.

"Becker! For me!" she cried. She stomped her feet, and jumped up and down, then threw her arms around him. "Thank you! I love it!"

He laughed, a little smugly. He'd envisioned her reaction perfectly. They traded gifts.

"It's almost too pretty to open," said Jess.

Becker smirked. "Almost."

"Yes," she said, removing the ribbon, but saving the flowers. "Where to start?" she asked, looking at the rows of candy.

"Just stick your face in and inhale," he said.

She looked quickly up to glare at him, but she was still smiling. Finally she grabbed one piece, and daintily bit into it. She rolled her eyes, and grunted. "So good. I'm so glad I didn't inhale! It deserves to be savored." Savoring took three seconds.

Becker chuckled. It took a while to open his because he was too busy watching her. He finally opened the box, and looked inside.

"It's not chocolate."

"Nope," she said with a smile.

He picked a biscuit up and took a bite. His eyes popped open. "Strawberry!"

Jess giggled. "Yep."

"Jess! There's real strawberries in them!"

"I know. I asked the bakery to make them special for you."

"I can't believe they would."

"Well, I am their best customer," she said.

Becker laughed. He ate three more biscuits in one bite. Jess giggled more. "You like them?"

"No," he said with a smirk.

"Stop!" she cried, laughing. "You're such a bad liar!"

They giggled and flirted, teased and laughed.

They didn't know that they had a rather large audience outside.

"How long are we going to hang here?" asked a private.

"We can't get changed for a training run out here, can we?" asked a sergeant. "I'm not going in there, are you?"

Several soldiers grunted.

"Didn't think so."

"They are cute," said another private.

"And clueless," said Becker's lieutenant.

The small band of eavesdropping soldiers all agreed.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6 Couple Lunch: SetUp

Chapter Six, Couples Lunch: the Set-up

"Hey Jess, I'm just going to grab a protein bar for lunch. No big deal, so I'll see you later?"

Jess looked at the Captain. "Chicken."

"Excuse me?" he asked, with that adorable eyebrow raise.

She laughed. "You're avoiding the canteen, and avoiding eating with me. You're a chicken."

"I am not," he said. "Will you be dining in the canteen?"

"Oh, I have so much work here..."

"Now who's chicken, Miss Cluck?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. He stared at her. Then they both laughed.

"We're being silly," she said.

"I guess."

"Who cares? Right?" she asked him.

He hung his head and laughed. "Right."

"Would you care to join me for lunch? In the canteen?" she asked.

"I'd be delighted, Miss Parker."

She giggled, got up, and grabbed her bag. "Let's go," she said.

"We can make rude faces at the couples having their special meal."

Jess giggled. "Let's do!"

Becker smirked.

Inside the canteen, two long tables were set with a red tablecloth, red roses, and candles.

"It does look lovely," said Jess.

"Focus, Jess. Don't give in to their tactics," he said.

"Right. Sorry."

"Hi, there," said Chef Bernie, wearing a suit.

Becker whistled. Jess said, "You look very nice."

"Thank you, Miss Parker. May I seat you two?"

Becker and Jess traded smiles. "Sorry, Bernie," said Becker. "We didn't sign up. Remember?"

"Yes," said Jess. "We're not a couple, remember?"

They heard snickers and coughs from around the canteen.

Becker silenced them all with a roving scowl. Jess giggled.

"Excuse us, Bernie. Our lunch is whatever is being served at the luncheon counter."

Bernie moved in front of them. "Excuse me, but you are signed up. You don't want to mess up my numbers now, do you?"

"Bernie, we are not," said Jess.

"Yes, indeed you are, Miss Parker. See for yourselves," he said, showing both of them his 'reservations.'

"I smell a conspiracy," said Becker.

"Now, right this way, you two," said Bernie.

Jess turned to Becker. He shrugged. She gave a little grin, and moved after Bernie.

They passed Matt and Emily, and Connor and Abby. All four looked extremely guilty.

"I'll hurt them later," said Becker while Jess laughed.

Bernie walked past the tables completely.

"Bernie, where are you going?" asked Jess.

"Oh, no worries. There were lots of couples responding. You're one of the ones seated back here, in the extra dining room. Come on."

Their teammates snickered, and Jess and Becker both looked over at them. Four heads suddenly snapped downward in unison.

"Hurting them badly," said Becker.

"I think maybe so," said Jess, glaring at her roommates and dear friends. "Not lethally, though."

"We'll see."

Jess and Becker strolled into the extra, smaller dining room, usually reserved for lunch meetings.

All the tables were pushed to the side. Only one was set up in the middle of the room. This table had a deep red tablecloth, with a sheer, light pink one over it. Red cloth napkins sat beside two crystal plates. Two crystal wine glasses sat at each place setting.

In the middle were two crystal candle holders with pink candles and red crystal hearts dangling from them. A little white cupid sat holding a white vase filled with red and pink roses.

Becker looked at Bernie. "Other couples?"

"Please remember, Captain, that I dearly love you both and am needed to feed hundreds of people everyday. I also need both my arms and both legs. Don't hurt the servers either. Excuse me," he said with a big smile and then left them.

Jess started laughing. "At least they went to a lot of trouble. And money."

Becker laughed too. "Good point. I am hungry, and the company is charming."

She blushed. "I think those strawberry biscuits went to your head."

He smiled. "If you're uncomfortable..."

"Not with you. Never."

He smiled, and took her hand. He led her to one of the chairs, and pulled it out for her. Then he sat across from her.

Outside the room, Bernie approached the team.

"Well?" asked Abby.

"They're sitting."

"Yes!" cried all four of them.

Bernie laughed. "I shall go see to their meals. I am still a little affronted that you did not feel this meal was special enough."

Matt laughed. "Sorry, Bernie."

"The chicken Tetrazini is delicious," said Abby.

"As is the grilled salmon with eggplant," said Emily.

"We just wanted something with a little...kick," said Connor.

Bernie nodded. "I understand. I shall make sure it is perfect."

"Thanks, Bernie," said Abby. Then to the others. "What if we went a little overboard with the menu?"

Connor shook his head and smirked. "No. Besides, it will put them in the mood."

"Connor, they're still at work for five more hours," said Abby.

Matt smirked. "Then by evening they'll be really in the mood."

Connor laughed evilly.

Abby glanced nervously to the back room. "I hope this all turns out alright."

"Relax," said Connor. "The love doctors are in control." He clinked his glass with Matt, who nodded.

"Here," said Emily, handing Abby a glass of wine.

"Thanks."

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7 Aphrodisiacs

Chapter Seven, Lunch: Aphrodisiacs

Inside the private room, Jess nervously twiddled her thumbs. Becker looked around the room. Then a server came in, lit the candles, and opened a bottle of light wine.

Becker smiled at Jess. She took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, about this," she said.

"It isn't your fault. It is torture though, sitting here, looking at something so pretty."

Jess laughed. "I wouldn't have thought you'd be the rose-admiring type."

"Who was talking about the roses?"

Jess blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You are pretty, you know, beautiful, in fact." She blushed. "Normally, though, not today."

She looked at him, and shook her head, smiling. "Because..."

"Today you're breathtaking."

She beamed. "You're a charmer. I never realized just how much."

He smirked.

Another server came in, "First course," she said, "Warm Oysters with Chive Sauce." She smiled and left.

Jess blushed. "Oysters?"

Becker laughed. "They get points for really trying."

Jess smiled and tasted the appetizer. "It is very good."

"It is. They can live. For now."

She laughed. Then, she blushed as she slurped the oyster. "Pardon me," she said.

"It's fine, Jess. Relax. Here," he said, and he held his oyster up to her lips. "Slurp away."

She stared for a second, and then slurped it up. Her face was warm, he had leaned toward her, and was staring into her eyes. She was feeling warm for sure.

He laughed. "You're so cute."

"You're turn," she said, and held a clam to his lips. She giggled as he slurped it up.

They laughed loudly.

Outside, the team watched in awe.

"Are you seeing this?" asked Connor.

Emily smiled. "Indeed, I am."

"They're having fun," said Matt. "Maybe we should close the door."

"Maybe we should leave it open," said Abby.

Connor smirked.

The oysters were gone, and the diners were leaning closer, over the table. Occasionally, Becker took Jess' hand.

"Course number two," said a server. "Oh, should I come back?"

Becker withdrew his hand from Jess'. "No, come on in," he said, with a laugh.

Jess blushed. "What's next?"

The server smiled and said, "Pea and Mint Soup. Enjoy."

Jess stared at it. "Why?"

Becker burst out laughing. So did the server. "I don't know about the peas, but Bernie said that mint is an...ahem, erotic food." She blushed.

"An aphrodisiac?" asked Becker.

The server nodded. "He has a whole list of them. Well, enjoy." She left.

Jess turned bright pink.

Becker laughed. "It's just food, Jess."

"Right." She chuckled uneasily, and spooned up the soup. "Very good food."

Becker nodded. "It's delicious. Who cares why he made it."

"Right."

"It's all a myth anyway."

"What? Aphro...you know."

Becker smirked. "Yeah. I know." She laughed.

"You don't think there's anything to it?"

"No. It's all a bunch of hype to sell more food off pricey menus."

"That is so cynical!"

"I know," he said, with a smirk. "I find it hard to believe a food can make you fall in love."

"Not even chocolate?"

He laughed. "Sorry, not even chocolate."

She smiled. "That's why I pity you," she said, clutching his hand, and looking at him with a pathetic look.

He stared at her, then both of them burst out laughing.

The team in the main canteen was eating dessert, watching the laughing pair with interest.

"How long can we stay here?" asked Emily.

"I'm not leaving," said Connor.

"Will Lester not be angered?" she asked.

"Don't care," said Connor. "We've worked hard on this, and I'm waiting to see where it goes. Lester be damned."

"Connor!" cried Abby.

"It's Valentine's Day, Abby, and I'm the love doctor, now sh!"

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8 Revelation

Chapter Eight, Lunch: Revelation

Bernie brought the main course in himself. "May I present, for your Valentine dining pleasure, Veal and Mushroom Lasagna with Steamed Asparagus. To compliment this course, I also offer you champagne."

"Thank you, Bernie," said Jess. "Ooh..."

Becker laughed. "It does look delicious."

"Thank you, Captain. I hope you both enjoy it. Excuse me. I leave you to your meal."

Jess smiled and Becker. He smiled back.

"I am enjoying being here," she said.

"Me too."

They each bit into their special entree.

"Wow!" said Jess.

"Really. That is delicious."

"I know!"

Becker laughed. "I wonder which ingredient is the, uh," he said with a smirk.

"Sexy one? I dunno," said Jess. "Don't really care anymore."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Jess?"

"Hmm..."

"Is it working?"

"Becker!"

He laughed.

"Actually, though," she said, with a grin. "I think it is."

"In that case, do have any plans this evening?"

Jess' eyes bugged out. She shook her head.

"Me neither. Would you like to go out?"

She nodded.

He laughed.

"Becker. You're not asking because you're feeling sexy, are you? Not that I mean, you'd ask me out thinking that...I know you're not that type of guy, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea, not that you would.. it's just..."

"Jess."

"Yes?"

"Nothing implied. I just like being with you, and it is Valentine's Day, and you're the last person who should be alone on Valentine's Day."

"Aw..."

"Would you like to have a nice, pleasant evening with me? No strings."

"Of course. I'd love to, Becker. Thank you."

Becker smiled.

They heard a bunch of hoopla behind them.

"He asked her out!" whispered a server, rather loudly.

"He didn't?" asked Abby, smiling.

"He did!" whispered the other server, also loudly.

"He did, really?" asked Bernie. "Good for him."

"Who-hoo! He asked her out!" cried Connor. "We did it!"

Becker was extremely red, his hand on his face, while Jess laughed loudly.

"Why do our lunches keep getting more embarrassing?" he asked.

Jess laughed. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah, you look sorry," he said.

She wiped tears from her eyes. "I didn't realize we had an audience."

"I should have guessed."

"Do you...want to withdraw your invitation?"

"Uh-oh," said one of the servers.

"What is uh-oh?" asked Emily.

"She just asked if he wanted to withdraw the invitation," said the other server.

"Uh-oh," said Bernie.

The rest of the canteen got very quiet.

"What's going on?" asked Lester.

"Becker asked Jess out, then Connor made a big deal, and now she's giving him a chance to take it back," said Matt.

"Uh-oh," said Lester.

"It wasn't just me," whined Connor.

Jess got up, and closed the door to their room.

"Uh-oh," said Abby. "Maybe we should leave."

"I just got here," said Lester. "He won't take his invitation back. It's bad form, and the good Captain is too honorable for that. Bernie, where's my lunch?"

"Well, sir, even that you aren't with your wife, I've brought you one of the couple meals."

"I should hope so. Bend the rules. I'm the boss," said Lester.

Jess stood against the door. "This was a disaster. We never should have...," she stopped speaking as she began to cry.

Becker got up, and walked over to her.

"Don't cry Jess. I don't want to take back my invitation."

"You were maneuvered into it."

"No, I wasn't," he said. Then he thought about it. "OK, maybe I was."

"See!" she cried, crumbling against the door.

He gently pulled her free. "Jess, I'm sorry," he said, "But I'm a coward when it comes to...feelings."

He gently lifted her face to look at him. "I had to be pushed into admitting that...I have feelings for you."

Jess stopped crying. "You do?"

He smiled, and nodded. "I do, very good, deep feelings."

She brushed her tears away, and smiled. "Was that so hard?"

He laughed. "Yes, actually."

Jess laughed too. "I have feelings for you, you know."

He smiled. "I'm sorry it took so long to admit it."

"Me too," she said. She smiled, and hugged him. "I know we just ate," she said, " but would you please kiss me?"

He laughed. Gently he leaned down to her, and placed a gentle, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Yummy," she said.

Becker laughed. "Best thing on the menu, no offense to Bernie."

She giggled, and leaned into him, as he bent back down for another kiss.

"I think we should go," he said at last. "I don't want to tarnish your reputation...just yet."

She smiled. "Yeah, let's go on a real date first."

He laughed and nodded. "Good. So, will you still go out with me, tonight?"

She nodded. "I'd like too, very much."

He smiled, and bent down to kiss her again. This kiss was longer and more passionate.

She leaned against his chest. They stood there, hugging and gently kissing for a while.

Eventually, they emerged from the dining room.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Abby.

"Yeah, we're very sorry," said Connor.

"All of us," said Emily.

"I'm not," said Lester, sipping wine. "I didn't do anything."

Becker and Jess laughed.

"It's alright," said Jess. "We're fine, aren't we, Becker?"

"Yes, we are." Then he turned to Connor and Abby. "I'll be taking your roommate out tonight, so watch the smark remarks, got it?"

Abby smiled. "He'll behave, I promise."

Connor grimaced at her, but said, "I'll try."

"Well, I guess we should all get to work," said Jess.

"Oh, yes, this is a place of business, isn't it?" asked Lester. "I forgot, what with all the roses, candles, and hearts. I thought I was in Cupid's bloody palace."

Jess shook her head, and she and Becker walked out of the canteen, holding hands.

"You can't leave yet," Bernie called after them. "You haven't had dessert, and it's chocolate souffle with fresh strawberries!"

Ten seconds later, Jess walked back in dragging Becker behind her, pulling him back into the private dining area.

"Well, that's the last we'll see of them until the end of the work day," said Lester.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9 Sunset

Title: Hidden in Plain Sight, Chapter Nine

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: None

Ratings: G

Description: Becker and Jess are in love. It's obvious to everyone but two very important people: Becker and Jess. Valentine theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. Can you infringe on copyright by describing an existing dress? Just in case, Jess' dress is almost identical to a dress by Interlude. Obviously, Jess' wearing it in this story is just for fun.

Notes: Stemming from the Hidden in Plain Sight drabble I wrote for Primeval 100 challenge 249: Hidden in Plain Sight. I've gotten lots of requests for a sequel.

Chapter Nine, Sunset, Hidden in Plain Sight

Jess pulled at her dress. She hoped it wasn't too much. Or too little. She mussed with her hair. Should she put it up? Was too much blush on her cheeks? Were her lips too red?

"How long are you going to stare at yourself?" asked Abby. "You look stunning."

"Thanks."

"Jess, relax!"

"I can't. It's Becker."

Abby laughed. The doorbell rang.

"Get it, Abby! Don't let Connor..."

"Hey, Action Man!" came from the living room.

"Too late," said Jess. "I guess it's now or never."

She stepped into the living room. Instantly she saw Becker's smile. Then she took in the rest of him. He looked marvelous, neat, crisp, but sexy. He was dressed in navy slacks, a brown leather jacket, and a beautiful light blue shirt.

"Wow," Becker and Jess said at the same time.

"You look brilliant," she said.

"You're stunning, Jess. Absolutely stunning," said Becker, looking her over with an awed smile and slight blush.

Connor smiled and nodded. "He's right."

"Shut up, Temple," he said, moving past him, but never taking his eyes off Jess.

Jess wore a white dress, shiny like it was satin. It was sleeveless with a one shoulder neckline. At the waist was a thick red waistband. The short, flared skirt ended mid-thigh, with the last few inches in a beautiful pink and red roses print.

She accented the dress with bright pink heels. Long, pink crystal earrings dangled beside her long, slightly curled hair.

She smiled at him. She'd been so fixed on him, that she hadn't noticed the red roses he carried.

"Oh, Becker. They're beautiful!"

"I thought so, until I saw you."

She smiled, but Connor rolled his eyes. Neither Jess nor Becker noticed.

"Thank you," she said. "Abby?"

"I'll put them in a vase," she said, taking the flowers from Jess, and smiling at Becker.

"I'm ready, whenever," Jess said.

"Me too," said Becker, and he took her arm.

"Be careful, kids," said Connor. Becker and Jess ignored him, like he wasn't there. "Hey!" cried, Connor, feeling slighted.

"Face it, Connor," said Abby, chuckling, "No one else exists for them right now."

"Guess not."

Becker and Jess walked to his car. "Since this was kind of last minute, reservations were kind of hard to get," he said.

"I really don't care," said Jess.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special, though."

"Becker, I just want to be with you. Don't apologize."

He smiled. "OK. Just remember, I didn't have a lot of time to plan."

"Becker..."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

First, Becker drove to a little park. Jess looked puzzled, but he just smiled. He opened her car door for her, then took a small basket from the back seat.

"Becker?"

"Trust me."

She nodded. They walked down a path, it was fairly early in the evening, and the park was empty. They reached a bench. Becker took two wine glasses and a bottle from the basket.

"Becker!"

He smirked as he opened the bottle and poured them each a drink.

"Care for a stroll by the canal at sunset?" he asked.

She smiled. "How romantic!"

He smirked again, and took her hand. They left the basket on the bench, and began their stroll, holding hands and sipping wine.

"Very nice, Becker."

"I'm glad you approve."

She smiled. They didn't say much, just walked slowly, looking at the beauty of nature and each other.

"How did you find this place? It's kind of tucked away," she said.

"Mate of mine," he said, "with the forestry department."

"Tell him thanks," she said.

He smiled. "Are you cold?"

"No. I'm perfect."

He smiled.

The stood facing the water, Becker slipping his arm around her waist. She snuggled beside him, and they simply stood there, enjoying the sunset, the wine, and each other.

After a leisurely stroll, they walked back to the bench, and sat cuddling for a while.

"Hungry?" he asked, at last.

"A little," she said, and she smiled brilliantly. "I'm very happy though."

Becker smiled. "Good. What do you say we go on to dinner?"

She nodded, and he helped her up.

"The date is starting off very well," she said.

"I agree," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10 Dinner

Title: Hidden in Plain Sight, Chapter Ten

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: None

Ratings: G

Description: Becker and Jess are in love. It's obvious to everyone but two very important people: Becker and Jess. Valentine theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Notes: Stemming from the Hidden in Plain Sight drabble I wrote for Primeval 100 challenge 249: Hidden in Plain Sight. I've gotten lots of requests for a sequel.

Beware: It's getting very fluffy now.

Chapter Ten, Dinner

They drove to dinner.

"Where are we?" she asked. "Isn't this?"

"My place," he said. "Don't freak out. It doesn't have any hidden meanings or agenda. I just thought we could have dinner here."

"You're going to cook?"

"I thought we could make it together."

Jess looked at him. "Becker that is incredibly..."

Becker winced, and asked, "Cheap? Pathetic? Insensitive?"

"No. Intimate. Brave. Sharing."

He smiled. "It's OK?"

"Yes!" She leaned across the seat and kissed him. "It's OK."

He smiled.

As they entered his flat, she asked, "So, what are we making?"

"Well, after that heavy lunch, I thought we ought to keep it light and simple."

"Wise. As long as it ends with chocolate," she said.

He laughed. "Obviously."

She beamed. "Let's cook."

"Right," he said. "OK, uh, let's start with the appetizer."

"Oh, that's not you?" she asked, with a wink.

"Jessica!"

She giggled hysterically. "You should have seen you're face! Sorry, I was kidding, mostly. For now."

His cheeks were pink, but he smiled. "Good, for now," he said. Winking back.

She laughed. "So...food?" she asked.

"Right. I was thinking a prawn cocktail."

"Ooh!"

He smiled. "I'll make the sauce, you shred the lettuce."

"Deal. Don't forget to cook the prawns, you know."

"I bought them cooked. I wanted the extra time to spend with you."

She smiled. "You're too sweet."

He laughed. They made the appetizer in a few minutes. Becker put it in the refrigerator while they worked on the entree.

Becker heated olive oil in his indoor grill, while Jess whisked a rosemary, sage dressing together. They dipped the chicken in the dressing, then grilled the pieces.

"Yummy," she said.

He smiled. "It's fun cooking with you."

"Good, get used to it," she said. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Watch it! I'll burn the chicken," he said.

Jess giggled. "Don't do that. Anything else I can do?"

"In the fridge, there's ingredients for a simple salad."

She skipped over, humming. "Lets see: mixed salad greens, avocado and red onion slices, and bottled vinaigrette. Is that it?"

"That's it."

Jess smiled. She took the ingredients in her arms, and dumped them into a bowl Becker got for her. "I think I love you," she sang while she tossed the salad.

Becker laughed, shaking his head. He watched as she shook her hips as she sang and mixed. "Nice song," he said, with a smirk.

"I can't get it out my head," she said. She smiled at him. "Don't know why."

He smiled. "I'm done here," he said, putting the chicken on a platter.

"How nice, because, so am I," she said happily.

He laughed again, and moved over to take her quickly into his arms. They kissed.

"I'll put these on the table," he said, taking the chicken and the salad.

"I'll get the plates and silverware. Um, where?" He pointed to a cupboard, and she smiled.

He took the appetizer and light sparkling wine from the refrigerator.

She finished setting the table, as Becker pulled her chair out.

"Mademoiselle," he said.

She smiled. "Thank you," she said. He sat beside her.

"This is nice, Becker. It's homey, like..."

"I'm inviting you into my life and home?"

She stared at him, a lump catching in her throat. She nodded.

"I am, Jess."

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I have to cry now."

He laughed, and reached over to kiss her.

"I think I love you," he said suddenly.

"Are you...singing?" she asked, hesitantly. Her pulse quickened and she felt warm.

"No."

Her eyes widened. She covered her mouth, and stifled a squeal.

He laughed more. "Even when you're doing that..."

She hugged the breath out of him. "I love you! I know I do," she said. Then she pulled back, and looked in his eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled, and they kissed, slowly and tenderly. "I love you," he whispered.

She squealed. "Sorry."

He laughed. "Our dinner is probably cold."

"Probably," she said, "but it's still going to be the best dinner I've ever had."

"Me too, Jess."

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11 Perfect Evening

Title: Hidden in Plain Sight, Chapter Eleven

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: None

Ratings: G, or should this chapter be Teen?

Description: Becker and Jess are in love. It's obvious to everyone but two very important people: Becker and Jess. Valentine theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Notes: Stemming from the Hidden in Plain Sight drabble I wrote for Primeval 100 challenge 249: Hidden in Plain Sight. I've gotten lots of requests for a sequel.

Chapter Eleven, Perfect Evening, Hidden in Plain Sight

After their slightly cold but still delicious dinner, they went to sit on his couch.

"OK, don't hold this against me," said Becker, holding a DVD. "It's not mine. I borrowed it from Emily."

Jess looked perplexed. Then the movie started. "Becker, this is a romantic comedy."

"Yeah, I know," he said uneasily.

She burst out laughing. "You are really trying, aren't you? You sweetie."

"I know. I'm hoping it doesn't kill me."

Jess giggled. "Me too. It would be terribly inconvenient if you died on me tonight," she said with a giggle.

She continued, "Oh, it's 'Love, Actually,' It's a good movie. You won't die from it. Although, I don't think we'll get that far into it," she said with a wink.

"That's what Matt said," answered Becker.

About twenty minutes later, Becker lay on his back, with Jess sprawled across his chest. They were kissing hot and heavy.

"Brilliant movie," he mumbled.

Jess giggled. "This is very nice," she said, "but you promised me chocolate."

He smiled. "OK, but you have to get off me first."

She groaned. "Do I want chocolate that badly?"

He raised his eyebrow and waited for her decision.

"Yes, I do," she said, crawling off him.

"That's what I thought," he said, getting up.

"What do you have in store for me?" she asked.

"Chocolate cupcakes?"

She squealed.

"I should get used to that, shouldn't I?" he asked, wincing at the sound.

She nodded.

They made the cupcakes from a mix. Jess stirred, while Becker cracked the eggs. She clapped when she saw that he had even bought pink liners for the baking tins.

Becker put them into the oven.

"Mmm, chocolate," said Jess.

He laughed. "You have to wait," he said.

She smirked. "What shall we do to pass the time?"

He smirked back, sweeping her off her feet, literally, and taking them back to their positions on the couch.

They made out until they couldn't ignore the oven timer's beeping any longer.

"I suppose we don't want to burn the place down," said Becker.

Jess sighed, and agreed. "I guess not."

She climbed off him again.

As the cupcakes cooled, they made the frosting, from scratch, Jess stealing chocolate chips before he could melt them. She sifted the powdered sugar. He stirred it into melted butter and chocolate.

"Mmm," said Jess.

"I'm sorry, Jess, but it's not sweet enough for me," Becker said. "I need something else."

"What?"

"This," he said, kissing her.

"Hmm, you're right. That is better," she said, they kissed more. "I still want chocolate, though."

He smiled. "The cupcakes should be cool enough to frost," he said.

"Goody!" she cried with a clap.

They frosted the cupcakes, at least Becker did.

"Are you going to help me?"

"I'm sorry, but it's chocolate! I must eat!"

Becker shook his head, smiling, and continued to frost. She continued to eat them almost as fast as he could frost them.

Eventually, they were back lying on the couch. "Happy?" he asked.

"So happy," she said, practically purring. "Perfect Valentine's Day, Becker. Just perfect."

He smiled, and kissed her hair. "I'm so stupid," he said.

She propped herself up on his chest. "What? You did brilliantly. I loved tonight."

"That's not what I meant," he said. "I'm stupid because it took me so long to see. It's like I was staring at something in plain sight but couldn't see it."

She smiled.

Becker went on, "I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm lucky you didn't give up on me."

"I couldn't," she said simply. "You're right, though, you were stupid."

He laughed, and pulled her back down to him.

"Becker?"

"Hmm?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Do we have to say goodnight?"

He looked at her. "Only if you want to."

She smiled. "I don't want to."

He smiled and nodded. She moved off of him, and he gently picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12 Together

Title: Hidden in Plain Sight, Chapter Twelve, Conclusion

Author: Pinkcat4569

Spoilers: None

Ratings: Teen for this Chapter

Description: Becker and Jess are in love. It's obvious to everyone but two very important people: Becker and Jess. Valentine theme.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Notes: Stemming from the Hidden in Plain Sight drabble I wrote for Primeval 100 challenge 249: Hidden in Plain Sight. I've gotten lots of requests for a sequel.

This turned out much longer than I expected. Thanks for making it to the end! I've upped the rating to teen for this Chapter, for mild adult situations.

Chapter Twelve, Together, Conclusion

"She didn't come home last night," said Connor.

"Obviously," said Abby, staring past him into Jess' empty bedroom. "She's a big girl."

"I hope she doesn't regret it. I really don't want to have to punch Becker."

Abby kissed his cheek. "You're a good guy, Conn."

"Thanks. Will you still love me if Becker rearranges my face?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good."

The door opened, and Jess strolled in, wearing the same white, floral dress as the night before.

"Good morning," she sung. She danced into her room.

"Your face will be fine," said Abby, smirking at Connor. She went into Jess' room. "Have a nice night?"

"No," said Jess.

"No?" asked Connor, barging in.

Jess smiled, and collapsed backwards onto the bed. "It was brilliant, sensational, the best night ever."

Connor sighed with relief, and left.

Abby laughed, and sat on her bed. "So? You and Becker?"

"Yes," said Jess. "Yes, Abby." She smiled, and giggled with glee.

"How was it?"

"Abby! I can't tell you!" cried Jess, rolling over. Then she flopped back down. "Fantastic! Stupendous! Amazing!" She sighed happily.

Abby laughed. "Good. How's Becker this morning?"

"Go and ask. He's waiting for me. I'm riding to work with him."

"Becker's outside?" asked Abby.

"Yes, he is, and guess what else, Abby."

"What?"

Jess shoved her hand under Abby's nose.

"Nice ring," she said.

The center of the ring was a small pink heart. It was obviously fashion jewelry, not real stones or expensive metal, but it was stylish.

"Becker gave it to me. You know why?"

Abby shook her head.

"Because he asked me to be his girlfriend! That's why!"

Jess jumped up and danced around.

"What did you say?"

Jess suddenly stopped, hands going on her hips. "Abby! What do you think I said?"

Abby laughed. "Sorry. That's great, Jess. It really is. I'm very happy for both of you."

"Thank you. Now what should I wear today? It is, after all, a very special day."

"It is?"

"Sure. It's the first day of being Becker's girlfriend, duh."

Abby laughed, again. "Right. Sorry. I'm a bit thick this morning. Well, you get dressed. I'll go check on Becker."

"K, tell him I love him!"

Abby walked out of the flat and returned with Becker. She poured coffee, and sat with him at the table. That's when Connor walked in.

"Becker? What are you doing here?" asked Connor.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Abby.

"Oh, right. He brought Jess home."

"Yeah, but that's not all," said Abby.

"What?" asked Connor.

Abby just smiled and Becker smirked.

"What?" Connor repeated.

Becker laughed. "Jess is riding in with me."

"Oh," said Connor.

Abby shook her head.

"What?" asked Connor.

"You're so thick sometimes. They're together."

"Obviously, Abby. Jess spent the night with him."

"She means, Connor," said Becker. "That we're together, as in, I asked Jess to be my girlfriend."

"Really? Wow, that must have been some date."

"It was," said Jess, dancing out of her room. Becker jumped up, beaming at her, and she danced into his arms where he hugged and kissed her.

"Ew," said Connor.

"See you guys at the ARC," said Jess, leaving with Becker.

"Thanks for the coffee, Abby."

Abby nodded, and waved as they left. "That's nice," she said.

"Nice? It's amazing! I'm one good love doctor!"

Abby shook her head. "Only when the patients are oblivious."

"Hey!"

Becker and Jess strolled into the ARC. His arm around was around her shoulder, and hers was around his waist. Becker kissed her head as they walked past security.

Becker's soldiers dropped whatever they were holding.

The new couple walked passed Matt's office. Emily smiled, and Matt smirked.

"I believe that Valentine's Day was a good day for them," said Emily.

"That would be my guess Em," he said.

Becker and Jess then walked into the canteen.

"Hey, Bernie," said Jess.

"We wanted to say thanks," said Becker. "Your little plot worked."

Jess smiled and nodded happily.

Bernie chuckled. "I am very pleased with this news," he said. "You look good together."

Becker and Jess nodded.

Then they walked into Ops. Becker looked at Lester in his office, and smirked.

"Come on," he said, pulling Jess with him.

He knocked on Lester's door. Lester waved them both in.

"Yes?"

"We have some crucial information for you," said Becker.

Jess stifled a laugh. "Very important, Lester."

"Well, come out with it."

"Yes, sir," said Becker. He turned to Jess, grabbed her and swept her over in a dipping embrace, then kissed her passionately.

"Good grief!" yelled Lester.

Abby and Connor, and Matt and Emily, who were just strolling in, saw the commotion, and burst out laughing.

Becker returned Jess to a standing, if breathless, position.

"What's the meaning of this display!" cried Lester.

"We're together," said Jess, panting slightly.

"Thank you for that not at all obvious tip, Miss Parker. Both of you, get out!"

Jess giggled, and Becker laughed, as they left their frazzled boss.

"Action Man is turning dangerous," said Connor.

Matt smirked, and shook his head. "You've just discovered a whole new category of torture methods for the boss, haven't you?"

Becker smirked. Jess giggled.

Lester stood at the door.

"At least they're not hiding from it, anymore, Lester," said Abby.

"I wish they were! I wish you all were!"

The couples laughed.

"Even the mammoth has more self control then you lot!" cried Lester, slamming his door.

The End


End file.
